First Time, FredMike Oneshot
by gHiRaHimOfThEsUrFaCe
Summary: Freddy and Mike share their first intimate moment.


Freddy kissed Mike's neck and left bite marks trailing down to his collar bone. Mike let out a high pitched whine and leaned into the touch. "F-Freddy please... hurry." The night guard wanted his lover to be rough and fast, but Freddy wanted their first time to be loving, full of affection, passionate, and romantic. "No, Mikey. Tonight is our first time. I don't want it to just be "sex". I want to MAKE LOVE to you. I want this to be slow, sensual." Mike smirked, rolling his eyes, "Freddy being romantic, eww." Freddy smirked at this and playfully flicked his nose, earning an uncharacteristic squeal from Mike. The two giggled softly, enjoying the more relaxed time they were spending together. Mike stuck his tongue out at the other and waited for Freddy to continue his delicious work.

The animatronic smiled and slipped his hand underneath Mike's oversized hoodie, rubbing his soft, warm, sensitive nipples. Mike shivered due to Freddy's hands being super cold. "Fr-Freddy~" he moaned, beckoning him to continue. Freddy rubbed and pinched and tweaked Mike's nipples until they became hard, poking out, begging for more attention. Freddy pulled Mike into a heated kiss, tongue brushing tongue, lips against lips. Mike felt a searing heat in his groin, his arousal becoming hard to contain. He was flush all over and his erection was becoming painfully obvious. "Freddy... touch me, please." He begged, clawing at the bear's back. Freddy smirked as he felt Mike's little "friend" poking his inner thighs. He chuckled and brushed it lightly, causing Mike to stiffen, moaning unabashedly.

"Not hiding anything tonight, are we, Mikey?" Freddy asked, already knowing the answer. "N-No..." Mike replied, grinding against his lover. "I'm assuming tonight is going to be an eye opener as to what you like, hmm~" Mike blushed, but nodded anyway. "Freddy, you're making me feel like I'm on fire. You're lighting my internal flame of desire... please... put it out." Mike moaned. "Ooh, into poetry, are we? Well, it's kind of a turn-on, the way you described it~" the other male stated.

Freddy began rubbing Mike through his boxers. He rubbed his finger over the slit, changing his angle until Mike suddenly let out a cry of ecstasy, and twitched. "Ah! There, r-right... fuck, yes!" Freddy began to tease and abuse that spot until Mike was shuddering, on the verge of orgasm. "Freddy- ahh~" he groaned, pushing onto Freddy's finger. He jerked suddenly, spurting cum into his boxers, his voice going up an octave as he cried out. "That was so sexy. Mike, do you like being jerked into orgasm?" Mike flushed at this question, but nodded shyly. "Hmm.. good to know." Freddy stated. He himself was throbbing in his pants, panting at the level of arousal seeing Mike cum had been. "Mike, can I start taking this fur-" "Yes." Mike replied, no hesitation. He was ready to take their relationship to the next level. "Ok, I'm going to remove your clothes." Mike nodded in consent.

Freddy removed Mike's hoodie first, then his boxers. He took in the sight of his naked lover; flushed with arousal, hair sticking to his sweaty face, cheeks tinted pink, attention averted from him in embarrassment, erection standing up and leaking shamelessly, twitching every so often. Freddy knew that he was lucky to have Mike in so many ways. But this was purely lust. He was attracted to this innocent, embarrassed, virgin body, which would not be a virgin for much longer. He dipped down to kiss Mike once more. "Are you sure this is okay?" He asked one more time, making sure Mike knew this was the decision he wanted. "Yes, Freddy. I want to make love with you. I want you to seize my body and imprint yourself upon it. Take me."

That was all he needed to hear. The night was filled with the sounds of moans, sexual, pleasure-filled cries of ecstasy. Mike cried out at each thrust delivered into his body. "Freddy, Freddy I'm gonna cum..." he warned, his erection leaking pre-cum, a clear sign he was reaching climax. "Do it." Freddy replied, thrusting one final time before releasing into his lover, a passionate cry filled the room, followed by a high pitched scream of Freddy's name. They panted heavily, hugging and holding hands. "That... was..." Mike trailed off, as he laid with his boyfriend. "It was too good." Freddy finished, kissing Mike softly. "I love you." "...I love you too, Freddy. Always."

~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Heyy everyone!! Hope you enjoyed this FredMike oneshot! Just finished this up at 1:38am. I'm sick from school with a virus, and so I worked on this since I was bored. Cya later!! RR, pls!


End file.
